1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to removal resistant adapters and, more particularly, to removal resistant adapters for connecting an oral dose tip or a needle hub assembly to a syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Syringes are well known in the medical arts and typically include a body defining a fluid reservoir and a plunger movably positioned within the reservoir. A needle cannula may be fixedly supported on a distal end of the body. Alternatively, the distal end of the body may include a connector, e.g., a luer, for securing the syringe to an intravenous (IV) catheter assembly or a needle hub assembly. Such syringes are commonly used to inject medication or the like directly into a patient's body or into an IV line.
Oral dose syringes are also known in the art and typically include a body defining a fluid reservoir and a plunger which is movably positioned within the reservoir. The distal end of the body includes an extension defining a channel having a diameter substantially larger than the diameter of a needle cannula. The extension defines a smooth exterior surface and is insertable into the mouth of a patient to orally introduce medication or the like into a patient.
Although oral dose syringes are effective in performing the desired function, a medical office or hospital must stock both luer tip syringes and oral dose syringes in order to perform both of these desired procedures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an adapter having an oral dose tip which could be secured to a luer tip syringe to obviate the need for stocking oral dose syringes. It would also be desirable to provide an adapter for securing an oral dose tip or a needle hub assembly to a syringe which is resistant to detachment from the syringe after the tip or hub assembly has been secured to the syringe.